


FB-I Love You

by renlmafo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, FBI Agent AU, M/M, NSFW, Oh wait, Slight Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Victor is the FBI agent, Yoi - Freeform, Yuuri is the citizen, idk there's more, slight slow burn, that's all folks, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renlmafo/pseuds/renlmafo
Summary: Viktor's an FBI agent, and he's assigned to watch over Yuuri.  The only rule is he can't make contact with his assignment, else dire consequences ensue.But he watches, and he observes, and over time Viktor comes to a decision.He's going to break protocol.





	FB-I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a GC and we were talking about an au like this so i wanted to make a fanfic about it just to see if it would get popular lmao

Before it officially begins, I'm just letting you guys know that this is 100% a crack fic. 

I'm making it sound legitimate and serious as fuck but I can assure you that it is a complete joke.

Enjoy.


End file.
